


《Beast》 09

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [9]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*全文走外链*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 09

别墅后院，连续阴沉了几天后今天终于出了太阳，李东海实在懒得管那两个老家伙到底谁有理，提前从堂会溜回家。  
下午两三点的阳光正是最暖的时候，他迫不及待地搬把椅子到外边，倚着靠枕好不自在。 李东海慢悠悠地喝口茶，望着近日难得一见的艳阳天出神，他还是需要再多下点功夫才行。  
他下一壶冲茶的热水还没烧开，一贯不随意露脸只跟着李赫宰的人突然从不知道哪里冒出来，倒吓了李东海一跳。  
别墅内的暗卫齐刷刷冲出来，一堆人迅速围成一个圈把李东海挡在中间，另外十余把刀架在来人的脖子上，手腕微微用力脖子便见了红。  
李东海看清人以后出声制止“自己人，别紧张。”  
他心底涌出不好的预感，这人是他派去跟李赫宰的，没有紧急情况不会贸然回来。

话音刚落，那十几人松开桎梏，却不敢随意离开李东海，仍把他死死的挡在保护圈内。挨李东海近的几人从后腰掏出手枪，拉下保险栓对准来人。  
那人来不及抹一下自己脖子上的血，神色焦急气喘吁吁地道“少爷，出大事了！”

李赫宰回程路上突然多了几辆车跟在后边，J瞄了眼后视镜皱皱眉，狠踩了下油门在变红灯的最后一秒冲过街口，却不想从两边涌出数量双倍的车将他们夹在中间。  
李赫宰这次出来没带人，孤零零一辆车被夹在中间毫无破解的方法，无奈之下J只能硬着头皮向前开，伺机寻找突破的机会。他在下一个路口的转弯时撞开了左边的车，硬是从中间将车开出包围圈。  
眼见后边的车又追上来，J猛打方向盘开向路况开阔的郊外，他也没想到这个看似正确的决定此刻却是最致命的。  
他们的车撞开郊区的路障，后边的车子却依旧紧紧咬着他们不放，而且数量以肉眼可见的速度增加。  
车身颠簸得十分厉害，他们已经开到不能再偏的地方了。李赫宰回头望了眼那些车的牌子，拍了拍J的肩膀。  
“是分堂的车，停车吧，我们应该躲不开了。”

“他们敢反水？？！”

说话间J已经开到路的尽头，再走就要上高速了。他急刹车停在土路前，果然如李赫宰所料，后边的车一窝蜂涌上来将他们团团围住。李赫宰的语气听起来十分平静，像是早已料到。  
“估计是因为船吧，最近那些话你不是也听到了么，把我堵在这个地方，看来是不想让我活着回去。”

J紧锁眉头，一脸担忧的神色。局面对他们过于不利，即便通知了人来也无济于事，这地方实在太偏僻了，等总堂反应过来估计他们已经被剁的差不多了。  
但来不及也总比不来强，J向家里和总堂同时发出消息，然后趁着李赫宰不注意将手机塞回原处。他不是小少爷的人，所以他只忠于李赫宰。  
李赫宰倒一脸轻松，从堂会内开始传言那天开始他就做好了最坏的准备，这天迟早会来的。只是有点可惜，今天特意跑去城东买的面包，正在家里等的东海是吃不上了。  
周围安静了一阵，从围住他们的车里走下一些人，站在车前的空地。李赫宰动了动，准备下车。

“你不用紧张，他们不敢直接弄死我。”

“我先下去。”J拦住李赫宰的动作，打开车门前顿了顿，又道“少爷应该已经得到消息了，我刚刚通知家里的暗卫了，我们得拖延时间才行。”

李赫宰闻言沉下脸，训斥道“胡闹，你告诉他干什么！”

“我永远是只向着您的。”J低声道，然后率先打开车门。  
他并没有直接给李赫宰打开车门，而是挡在后座车门前呵斥。  
“反了你们了，敢堵堂主的车？！”

“我们堵的就是李赫宰的车。”其中一人毫不惧怕，手里的刀在身前利索的挽了一个刀花。  
“半个多月前的那艘船，他不该给我们一个解释吗？”

“说好了不做毒品生意，总堂私下里居然偷偷运毒，发财的路子少了我们也就算了。他还敢设计少爷进局子？！！不然你让他出来给我们解释解释？？”

“总堂出了叛徒，人人有责诛之！！”  
那人话音刚落，其余人便跟着一起嚷道。其中不乏混着让李赫宰出来的声音，他们人多，还真有些唬人。  
不过J也不是吃素的，没有丝毫退缩的意思，继续斥道“反了你了！空口无凭张嘴就造谣，还敢堵堂主的车。怎么，盯上这个位置了？”

“你说我们造谣，那他敢说这船不是他授意才进港的？哈，真是有意思，有胆做没胆承认！”

李赫宰在车内敲了敲车窗，示意J开门。  
即便是面对这群凶神恶煞的家伙他也毫无惧意，他在这世界上只怕一个人，而那个人有足够的耐心等他证明自己。  
天色已经渐渐暗下来了，他从车内站出来，向前走了一步面对人群站好。J十分紧张，一手放在腰后另一手时刻准备将李赫宰挡在身后。  
李赫宰到底是经过风雨的人，站在那便不怒自威，低沉的声音顺着夜风飘过去。  
“我就在这，你们倒是说说我怎么叛堂会了？你们要是今天说不出个一二三来…”李赫宰扫视一圈人群，表情变得狠戾“那你们最好现在就开始祈祷自己不会死的太惨。”

众人被他的气势唬住，半天才有零零星星的声音，一群人像给自己打气似的缓慢缩小包围圈。半晌突然有人醒悟过来，叫道。

“靠！他就两个人我们怕什么！”

J一凛，拔出腰间的手枪，另一只手将李赫宰拦在自己身后。他已经做好准备了，今天这些吃里扒外的东西只有可能踩着他的尸体靠近李赫宰。

此刻李东海脸色极差，他们的车正飞驰在出城的路上，后面还跟着十多辆越野车同样极速前行。他不断划着pad刷新坐标，紧缩眉头阴沉着脸，隐隐透出一丝戾色。  
他在市内便已经超速，时不时有警车跟在后边，警笛声鸣起吵的李东海更加烦躁，一把抓过手机。  
“给交警大队的人打电话，让他们管好下面的人，再有人跟上来乱叫我就让他们见识一下雷蛇的杀伤力。”  
“按我的原话说，我车里还有不少好东西，问问他们，想看烟花吗？”  
李东海长这么大，第一次这么暴戾，从牙缝中挤出阴森森的声音。  
“告诉他们不想死的今天离我远点，要是敢多管闲事耽误了李赫宰，我连着警察局一起炸了。”

“我说到做到，他们再惹我就等死吧。”

正在开车的Roy通过后视镜看到李东海的表情，平白觉得一向乖张的少爷此时倒是有老爷子当年的风范。  
他已经有很长一段时间没被李东海吩咐过做事了，他们隐在各处随时等待少爷的指令，不过好像少爷一直过得很顺心如意，正好遂了老爷子的愿。这一次直接急到把他们所有人都拉出来，Roy知道不论对方是谁都彻底把李东海惹急了。

一阵电话铃响起，李东海举起手机到耳边，声音低沉的像是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
“说。”

“总堂的人到了，在我们后边，少爷您看下地图，我们还有二十分钟左右能到。”

李东海看了眼暗下来的天，轻飘飘扔下一句话。  
“十分钟必须到，飞也得给我飞过去。”

正在开车的Roy一哆嗦，少爷什么时候也学会凉飕飕的说话了。  
他看了眼车速表，咬咬牙踩下油门，车子如同离弦的箭一般冲出去。他们的速度一上来，后面跟着的车纷纷提速，李东海在速度过快引起的轻微颠簸中稳稳当当地开口。  
“带枪了吗？”

“带了，少爷，都是自己人动枪是不是不太合适？”

李东海轻挑起一侧的眉，那表情颇有些老爷子当年的风范，他扫了眼地图，离得很近了。  
Roy在看到不远处灯光后听到李东海轻声反问。  
“自己人？”  
他嗤笑一声，收起pad，他们终于到了。

“我可没有这种敢围困李赫宰的自己人。”

李东海的人在最外圈，横七竖八的车之后里边还围着一大群人。他看不到李赫宰的身影，只听到这些人吵闹的声音就觉得不妙，他在外面看着格外的恐怖，乌泱泱的人群一齐向中间涌去，还夹杂着各种高声质问。  
他不知道李赫宰现在到底怎么样，这些人有可能会直接出手伤了人也说不定。他们根本就是打着自己的旗号跑出来造反的蠢货。  
李东海来不及再想下去了，包围圈内不知为何突然响起一声枪响，他吓得整个人炸了毛，深吸口气才勉强压下心底的焦躁。  
“Roy。”  
“把车撞开。”

“什么？”Roy还以为自己没听清，又问了一遍。  
李东海扯过车内的对讲机，对所有人道“把车撞开，没路走就开出一条路。”

人群中有人带刀，果然如李赫宰所想，根本没有想让他们活着离开的意思。  
J左右躲闪的间隙还要注意保护李赫宰，那锋利的刀轻易地划开外套，所幸他躲得快只划伤了皮肤。可下一秒就从不知道哪里横着捅过来一把刀，J顿住，硬生生挨了，他不能躲，躲开了被刺中的就是李赫宰。  
他们势单力薄，只有J一人根本撑不到援兵到。李赫宰从他身后站出来，与他并肩在一起赤手空拳面对涌上来的人群。  
J已经疲于应对不断攻击的人，即便有李赫宰替他分担了不少，但身上带伤还是将体力大打折扣。几次想要举起枪又放下，最后在忍无可忍的情况下朝天开了一枪，紧接着从他们前方不远处响起一阵轰鸣声。  
所有人一齐回过头，只见整齐的一排越野车原地轰了轰油门，直直地撞向最外圈堵住路的车。总堂的车是格外加固过的，第一次撞击之后已经撞开了最外圈的几辆，那些车向后倒了倒，在众人的注视下再一次全速撞上去。  
简直就是自杀式的清场。

李东海坐在车内看着，下命令。  
“继续，撞开为止，我要能直接看到李赫宰的路。”

谁也没想过能有这架势，一时间都安静下来，愣愣地看着包围圈的车被硬生生豁开一道口子。最前面的越野车直直冲进来，从车上跳下来总堂的人，两边人对视一秒后冲上去厮打在一起。  
J一步也不敢离开李赫宰身边，握紧手中的枪死死地把李赫宰挡住。还有一些人将注意力放在他们身上，J举起枪对准他们，带血的手臂微微发抖。  
李东海的车停在后边，他二话没说直接跳下车，吓得Roy赶紧跟下来把人护在身后。那些李东海的人见状纷纷下车，他们一贯笑意盈盈的小少爷此刻阴沉着脸，转过身看向自己的随扈。  
“等什么呢？去开路，我要见李赫宰，立刻。”

李赫宰从小跟李东海一起长大，也是第一次见这番情景。  
周围混乱到让他听不清具体的声音，J挡在他身前的背影微微发颤，直直地举起枪面对外圈。他被人很好的挡在后面，却看见李东海缓缓从外面走过来。  
那排以不可思议的速度赶到的车全部亮着大灯，亮黄色的光线从李东海背后投射过来。李赫宰痴痴地望着，只觉得李东海犹如从天而降的天神一般，他的小少爷永远都是这么优越。

李东海在随扈们的保护下一点点靠近，正在打斗的混乱人群愣是被他的人开出条路，偶尔有哪个不长眼的挡了李东海，还没到眼前就被眼疾手快的随扈飞踹到一边。  
Roy生怕那些垃圾的血溅到李东海身上脏了衣服，赶忙脱下外套挡在人身上。被严密保护的人连多余的眼神都没分给旁人，阴沉着脸看不出情绪，只快步走向最里面颇有些狼狈的李赫宰。

李东海的随扈都是老爷子当年精挑细选的精锐，加入到战局之中优势十分明显。李赫宰甚至听得见有人扭断关节的声音，刚刚恨不得生吞了他的人正打作一团，明显被压制。  
J看到李东海才松懈下来，捂着腹部涓涓流血的伤口靠在车上，另一手却仍时刻警惕着以防不备。  
已经有惨叫声响起，地上躺着一些咿呀呻吟的失败者，被扭曲了的肢体在夜幕下格外可怖。李东海全然不在乎，他一贯是这样的，他只在乎李赫宰，其他人是死是活跟他一点关系都没有。如果有人阻挡他，他就要全都杀干净。  
他一点也不在乎别人此举是真的为他出头还是单纯的挑事，他只在乎李赫宰的安危。事情没查清楚之前谁也别想动他的人，就算李赫宰真的有问题，也轮不到这些人管。  
李赫宰愣了半天，嘴唇开合几下也不知道该说什么。李东海缓缓走到他面前站定，微微转头递给旁边人一个眼神，Roy知趣地退一步，与随扈们为他们撑起人墙。  
李东海替李赫宰顺了顺凌乱的头发，轻轻在他胸口锤了一拳。  
“我让你帮我买面包，你怎么买到这荒郊野岭的地方来了。”

李赫宰傻傻的看着他，半天也没说话。李东海见他没答话，担忧的上下看了一圈，小心翼翼摸摸他的胳膊。  
“怎么了？伤着了吗？”  
“伤哪了？！让我看看！”

“没有……”  
李赫宰终于回过神，望进李东海焦急的目光，他动了动嘴唇，胸腔内炸裂开的感情让他百感交集，鼻子有些发酸。  
李东海见他一直不说话有些慌神，顾不上什么其他的，握住李赫宰的手晃了晃，不想被人抱了个满怀。李赫宰埋在他肩颈处深吸口气吐出，侧过头吻了吻他的脖子，亲昵地蹭蹭。

“谢谢……”  
“我的小少爷……”

李东海枕着李赫宰的肩膀松了口气，那熟悉的温度终于让他感到一丝安定，一路上的胆战心惊总算平静下来。他放松身体趴在人怀里，李赫宰身后的黑夜像要生吞了他们。  
李东海想着，即便那艘船真的是李赫宰做的，也就当作不知道吧。

Roy看结束的差不多了，再三犹豫转过身来，也不知道看见少爷跟堂主黏腻在一起会不会被瞪。  
“少爷，留活口吗？”

闻言，李东海从李赫宰怀里钻出来。  
“当然了，不然怎么给他们主子通风报信？”

“不过……”他话锋一转“通风报信只几个人就够了吧？”

李东海向前站了一步，Roy立刻紧张起来，跟在人旁边随时准备着。  
那些人被反押胳膊背在身后，压低上身摁住。仍有不死心的人撕心裂肺地声讨李赫宰种种，面目狰狞得像可怖的怪兽咽气前最后的挣扎。  
李东海实在懒得多说，这种人不配跟他讲话。  
他顺手拔出Roy腰间的手枪，干净利落的卸下保险栓对准那人眉心，手指轻轻扳动那人便没了气息。

“还有问题吗？”

火药混在夜风中传来，在场无一人敢再提出异议。李东海平时总是笑呵呵的一派天真，这一下发起狠来，让他们一下子想起老堂主在世。  
J从后面撑着身子站直，他刚刚收到消息，有部分分堂主已经聚在总堂了。  
李东海转过头，眼睛亮的惊人。  
“好啊，我跟你们一起回去，我倒想看看是谁这么大胆，敢在我面前放肆。”

“把这些人处理干净，就当给郊区的土地施肥了。”李东海伸了个大大的懒腰，笑呵呵的说道“我可真是有爱心的人呀！”

Roy打了个冷战，李东海不愧是老爷子的亲生儿子，发起狠来简直一模一样。

他们回去没坐一辆车，李东海刻意跟李赫宰分开走，跟在李赫宰的车队后面缓缓驶进总堂。  
他就是想看看谁这么大胆，他敢肯定这次的事一定是有人故意挑唆，和最近在堂会内散布谣言的绝对是同一个人。而这个人，他心里已经有了人选。  
李赫宰带着几十号人走进堂会，他大大方方坐在主位，笑了笑。  
“让你们失望了，我还好好的活着。”

下面的人沉默不语，他们确实没想到李赫宰会活着回来。

李东海在车内眯着眼睛思索一阵，慢悠悠的说道“让他们把大门口堵住，谁也不准进来。硬闯的，直接杀了。”

“少爷，我先把您送回去吧，总堂的人都在堂主身边，出不了什么岔子。”Roy十分不赞同李东海亲自露面，当年李赫宰坐上堂主的位子时，亲自承诺过不让李东海掺和进黑道上的乱摊子。  
李东海却不理，下车前警告他“别跟进来，我自己去。”

“哎少爷……”  
Roy还没来得及反应，李东海已经离开。  
他一个人从严阵以待的两侧随扈中穿过，在紧闭的大门前站定，转过身面向旁边的人。  
“没长眼睛？开门。”

那人没动，唯唯诺诺地欠了欠身子。倒不是他不开，只是之前李赫宰亲自嘱咐过不让少爷进里边，免得出意外会伤着他。  
李东海眯着眼睛靠近，紧盯着他施压“开门，别再让我重复第三遍。”

那随扈平白一抖，硬着头皮将沉重的大门拉开，但愿堂主不会找自己的麻烦。

堂内倒是没有李东海所想那样，反而安静得令人窒息。他从人群中走过，站到李赫宰面前噘嘴“我饿了，想回家。”

“你怎么进来了！”李赫宰赶紧把人拉到自己身边，不过也得亏他进来，打破了室内剑拔弩张的气氛。  
下面一位分堂主见状怆天呼地，就差声泪俱下，一副忠诚老臣的模样列举李赫宰不忠，私吞堂会的财产谋害少爷等等。李东海看着都想笑，这演技不去北京电影厂属实是可惜了。他扫了一圈默默记下名字，现在最重要的是先稳下来，等他找到能证明与李赫宰无关的证据再日后一个个收拾。

“少爷！！不是我们不忠，而是他在背后想要把您拔除。”  
又一人指着李赫宰义愤填膺。  
“老堂主要是在世，一定会看得出他的圈套规劝您的，少爷，他毕竟不是您有血缘关系的亲人，人心都是会变的。”  
“那艘船冒险进了港，进警局的却是您，少爷，实在不怪我们疑心。”

李东海嗤笑，真是皇帝不急太监急，他本人都不着急倒是让他们替自己忧虑了。看这些人的意思，李赫宰平日里还是对他们太顾忌，倒是让这帮人多出优越感，忘了自己是谁了。说起来还是要怪自己，他们之前一直没说明白这些事。  
他总是要表态的，即便是他爸爸那时候的人，可现在的堂主早已经换成李赫宰，这些元老级别的分堂主也该清醒一点了。

“我说他没有他就没有，要是觉得有问题，你带证据来找我，我亲自处决给你们看。”  
李东海眯着眼睛扫视一圈众人，不羁地扬起下巴，颇有些决绝的意味。  
“如果是想打着我的名号反水，最好管住自己的手脚，不然到时候可别怨我不留情面。”

没有人敢说话，李东海等了一阵觉得无趣，摸了摸肚子顿时委屈起来。  
“我要回家。”他转过头冲李赫宰撒娇，他真的很饿，出事的时候正是饭点，他吓得连水都没喝一口就冲出来了。  
李赫宰勾起嘴角，在人撅起的唇上落下吻。

“好，回家。”

出了堂会的大门，李东海突然想起什么，站在门口面对堂内的一众分堂主道。  
“哦我刚刚忘说了，赫宰帮我买的面包一直没带回来，我挺着急吃的。终于找到了又被大家的手下给挡得严严实实，我这一着急就只好命人清场了。”

“不过这种对上不敬的人没了也是好事，你们就不用来谢我啦，都是我应该做的~”

李东海说完笑了笑，转身和李赫宰一起上车离开。Roy老早就站在门口等着，一见到李东海安然无恙出来才松口气，一路小跑着替人打开车门。  
李赫宰坐进车内后握住李东海的手，被人一把甩开。人转过脸，和之前全力维护他的样子判若两人。  
“李赫宰！事还没完，你要不查出证据，不然按规矩处理，我也拦不住他们。”

“我明白，你放心。”李赫宰攥着他小指握在手里“再等等我吧，不会让你失望的。”


End file.
